Those black eyes
by Madpaddy
Summary: His eyes - teal when happy, dark blue with affection, dark grey when mad, black when furious They were black. Fem!Merlin REVEAL FIC mentions of rape mentions of impregnation basically a dark scary place my mind is... ENJOY!
Hey everyone! Here is a Merthur fanfic! Fem! Merlin and original setting. ENJOY!

Ps. This is a reveal fic.

His eyes – teal when happy, dark blue with affection, dark grey when mad, black when furious.

They were black.

His eyes – teal when happy, dark blue with affection, dark grey when mad, black when furious.

They were black.

Merlin guessed that she was around the bend assuming that it was a brilliant idea to just magically clean Arthurs room… about half an hour before he walks through that door… Yeah Merlin is an idiot. It was honestly innocent magic; just float a few sheets to make a bed, sharpen Arthurs extra swords all the while sweeping and dusting by hand, really didn't help the cause, Merlin decided wisely that wearing an undershirt that almost shows her bandages because of the heat is a just a brilliant idea…Yeah… Merlin is a little slow in the head…

As you can guess… Arthur walked through the door to see his half-naked manservant and a magically cleaning room, Merlin didn't even notice that Arthur had walked through the door before she felt the tip of a sword at the back of her neck, stunning her stupid for a few milliseconds before it occurred to her that her death warrant was a very possible probability.

"Turn. Around."

Merlin hesitated not wanting to see the pure hate on her closest friend and the one that was closest to her heart. Her love, even if Arthur could never know that she loved him so dearly…

"NOW!"

With a jump Merlin turned around, feeling a drip of blood go down the back of her neck – although disregarding it, since Arthur was about to find out not only did his 'manservant' was a Sor-Warlock… (or witch) But he would also find that…Well Merlin isn't a he, Merlin is a girl.

Merlin kept her head down not wanting to see the look of betrayal and anger that she can just feel radiating off Arthurs being, not that she got a choice to. Arthur grabbed her chin roughly jerking her to look him in the eyes, what she saw… was what made her heart finally shatter.

His eyes were black. Not the teal with his happiness, definitely not the dark blue of affection, not even the dark grey when he was angry with Merlin and just wanted to slap him (her) stupid. No. They were black, the purest black of rage and anger and betrayal that Merlin had only seen Arthur give his utmost enemies that thought it was wise to attack Camelot and her people.

They were pointed at her.

A shiver ran down her spine, knowing she could never hurt her love nor could she get it through to him that she doesn't want to kill or harm anyone. Still, she was terrified, knowing not only will she die, but it will be at the hands of the one she loves.

It was only then did Arthur notice that Merlin was actually literally a girl. A GIRL! A small portion of Arthurs mind just started laughing at the irony of the situation, with all the comments of 'Girls Petti Coat' or 'Stop being such a girl _**Mer**_ **linnn',** Now though… It just made him madder…

"…Y-Y-YOU PUT A SPELL ON ME!"

Merlin didn't comment – Not for the reason Arthur thought, oh no. She was shocked dumb, he thought she put a spell on him? Really? … Though given the situation it might have made sense, though why would he thin-… OH. OH NO!

"W-WAIT WHAT?! YOU HAVE A SPELL ON YOU! WHAT? TELL ME WHA-"

 _Smack_.

"Don't act like you don't know, you, succubus! You just want an heir to the throne to overthrow? That must be why you have acted like you cared… YOU ARE WITH MORGANA ARENT YOU! THAT'S WHY I HAVENT DIED! YOU DIDN'T LET HER!"

Arthur just pushed her onto the newly made bed gripping her wrists and held them there, grabbing out iron cold handcuffs from his draw – in case a sorcerer ever tried to murder him and he wanted to torture them later to get information -, placing them on the twitching and fidgeting body of Merlin that virtually flinched away from the iron, which is odd since the iron only puts a tap on the magic, if anything it may be uncomfortable for the sorcerer…

He wasn't prepared to hear deafening screams from Merlin that seemed to go stark white and impossibly go whiter in skin tone. However, ever the stubbornest he is he ignores the screams – literally putting a sock into her mouth that was greatly quietened. Moving towards Merlins ear he says in a slightly louder than a whisper.

"Now. Succubus. I will impregnate you then murder you so you get your wish to be a dirty _whore_ before you die."

Although the screaming hadn't stopped and the frightful jerks of her body hadn't stopped Merlin was in denial, Arthur wanted to rape her? Arthur wanted to kill her? No. No. No… Screw destiny. She doesn't want to die. She doesn't want Arthur to die after he kills her. He can't-

With Merlins endless amount of Magic, you would assume that a tiny tinkle will be able to overpower the cold iron bars, although it is only a tiny bit it was enough for the key to fly into it and unlock her from her cold, cold, cold prison. Now the other issue when she isn't screaming as her life literally drains from her. Arthur.

"W-WHAT! H-"

"Please. Please Arthur listen. I have only used it for you- "She was full on crying at this point, trying desperately to get across to Arthur that she was only using her magic for him, only ever for him.

"Please, I know you won't believe me, but I truly _**Love You!**_ Please! Let me explain!"

Arthur paused, hearing the words he had always wanted to hear. Sadly. It's also from the one person he trusted with his everything; heart, soul, mind, and put it all to hell.

"PLEASE. ARTHUR! I DON'T CARE, IF YOU _KILL ME_ , _RAPE ME_ FOR ENTERTAINMENT, OR JUST WATCH ME WITHER AND DIE AWAY! I DON'T CARE! JUST PLEASE! _LISTEN_ TO ME! P-p-please Arthur... I need you to listen to me… I just…I just don't want to lose you without you knowing the full truth…"

Arthur sat quietly letting her let out her emotions, not really sure why he was, maybe because under all the lies it's still Merlin. His adorable idiot… So Arthur nodded his consent to letting the Witch humour him. What Merlin said… wasn't what he had expected. Not at all.

Merlin continued to tell him everything even the little things she wanted no one but her to know, letting him take the full judgement without knowing anything of her sins and the things she did to keep him safe from harm, Morgana's betrayal, the dragon, his and her inter-joined destinies. _Everything_.

After Merlin was finished, Arthur continued to stare at her blankly it was only when Merlin got up to retrieve his sword to give to him did he get shocked out of his stupor.

"H-Here… I-I-If you must kill me… since I'm sure after hearing all that you will want to…" Merlin took in a deep breath of air before continuing, "I would honestly prefer for you to just kill me here and now, s-since, burning alive doesn't seem that pleasurable, at least this way I get to see you while I die. I know not many people have honestly said this to you in your lifetime Arthur but I do, honestly love you. I am sorry I wasn't born 'normal' or nobility then I might have had a chance…but it's too late now, please just, please just finish me off…"

After her speech Merlin turned her head down in a submissive manor that Arthur had never seen her do before, it was a shock to say the least.

After hearing Arthur move quietly and heard the familiar clang of metal scrapping, Merlin flinched but stayed still knowing that she would do anything for Arthur and if she couldn't do that then… Well… She would see him in hell she guessed, hopefully not soon tho, maybe in hell she can apologize fully and maybe one day he will at least tolerate her again? Yeah. Wishful thinking.

Arthur slowly walked up to her shaking form, he was still mad, yes, but damnit. He loves this fool so within a meter of her with the sword, he decides to give her a scare for payback, watching her shake like a leaf, Arthur proceeds to throw the sword as far away as he can before he crushed Merlin with a hug.

"W-W-Whatttt!? W-why aren't you trying to kill me Arthur? I thought you are going to kill me? I deserve it if anything, so why?"

Ignoring the last comment and deciding wisely the first time that night that he will discuss it with Merlin later because that hit a little too close to home for his taste.

He kissed Merlin. And it was _**brilliant**_! It was only a questionable smooch that was basically just skin to skin contact, but it was mind-blowing. It was only when they separated did Merlin finally see what colour his eyes were; Light – sky blue, with excited happiness. He…He didn't hate her… After seeing for herself that she _isn't_ going to die. Merlin deepened the kiss, making it last longer until they separate when the need for air was apparent.

For the first time in her life, Merlin was happy and _free_.

 _ **6 Months Later**_

"LONG LIVE THE KING! LONG LIVE THE KING!"

Uther had just died, Arthur was crowned King of Camelot, and his ever faithful 'manservant' was about to get the shock of a lifetime…

"Magic, has long in my father's rein been outlawed and for over 20 years has it been considered a sin to even murmur the word 'magic' honestly, if it wasn't for one trusting manservant – Arthur silently snickers to himself only getting a glare from said manservant- to be stupid enough and with a big enough death warrant on her head did she _decide_ that doing chores with magic in her lords own chambers was a brilliant idea! Well, if it wasn't for that stupidity would I not be seeing the future of Camelot be brought forth"

Arthur took in a steadying gulp of air before continuing his speech.

"Not only am I seeing the future of Camelot having Magic back within its walls, but having a Royal Magician back within the royal court but also my Queen. Merlin. Would you kindly walk up here?"

There was an uproar of protest claiming that simply the King has gone bonkers or simply under a spell because Merlin of all people isn't a _girl_ sure he seemed to act girly at times but it was very clear he was a full blown male.

Arthur sighed to himself before turning to his best friend and lover, "Would you please drop the façade Merlin?" Before their eyes did they see Merlins curves grow softer, slightly shrink, hair grow down past her shoulders and a simple blue dress with a ribbon of red around the waist, finished off with peasant boots – slightly smaller.

The whole court was dumbstruck where the tall thin man stood was a petite young woman that glowed youth and _magic_. "I would like to apologise to all I have insulted with my façade if I had used my real body I would have been discovered in an instant"

"Well now that that's sorted, Merlin would you kindly be my bride? My Queen?"

There was a silent pause from the young woman before a sly smirk formed on her face. "Of course…Prat"

…. Well… That was fun XDD Review? Tell me if I can improve at all? Thanks! BYE!


End file.
